Battlefront II Mod: Battlefront Extreme
Description Star Wars Battlefont Extreme 2.2 made by ARC_Commander is an interesting and fun mod available for installation by those who have the PC version of Star Wars Battlefront II. Here is a description from starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com: I'm sure there are a number of you that've been looking forward to getting'' this'' for quite a while. Your wait is indeed over; this is version 2.2 (final) of ARC_Commander's sort've-but-not-really sides mod "Battlefront Extreme." To start off with the praises - and it's not hard to find something good. This is a really nice job. It's a comprehensive overhaul of four different sides, no small task to be sure, whether or not they end up being fun to play. Which is, of course, not to say that they aren't, because ARC_Commander's second achievement is on par with his first, in that his new sides are, by-and-large, pretty darn fun. The best upgrade from version 1.0, in my opinion, was the movement away from one or two extremely overpowering units per side (for example, the Dark Trooper in 1.0) to a more balanced-across-the-side unit setup. This makes for a much more fun experience when trying out the new sides. Of course, I would be neglectful should I forget to mention that a great deal of content was added from version 1.0, too. It's nice to see BFX as a standalone era, too. While I certainly liked its original form, as it was, it was simply a sides mod and frankly, I've yet to see the sides mod that's so good it made me want to lose online compatibility or trade for the (usually-balanced) gameplay of the original sides. Thankfully, that choice is no longer an issue. With this version, BFX is fully compatible with online play as well as the Conversion Pack, so mod hunters out there won't have to pick and choose. Some of the new content I noticed was pretty neat, too. I liked, in particular, the addition of a charge effect to the force powers. It's not a big change, but it does look pretty neat. One of the other "tech-y" things I appreciated was the addition of a deflect state to the various states of the melee combo (i.e. you deflect while attacking). The complaints I could give are much fewer and further between, this time around. While I'm sure I could find a bug or two if I looked really hard, at a glance, the only issues I really found were sound issues. I noticed a weapon or two missing fire sounds, and then I noticed a bizarre issue where certain sounds seem to repeat very quickly over and over. Not sure what to make of that last one; I've never seen it before. Your experience may, of course, vary. I also wasn't a huge fan of the changes made to space battles or the charged-up grenades, but that's just one man's opinion. Anyway, definitely a good mod and definitely worth a download. With the files compressed, it's not a huge download, and I'm sure it'll be hours of fun for many people. Give it a shot! -Mav New Items/Changes off original BFX This readme list is made by ARC_Commander: Readme File: BATTLEFRONT EXTREME 2.2 FINAL This is the the final release of Battlefront Extreme. To install it, you must have installed Conversion Pack 1.9.1 and / or Unofficial Patch 1.3. For some users, Conversion Pack 2.0 must be installed. Although it should not interfere with any older versions of BFX, I suggest that you uninstall them before installing this version, to avoid any potential problems. This mod will overwrite any other that is installed on your computer. Most of the changes: - Instead of overwriting the game's normal modes, BFX is available as two separate eras - BFX CW and BFX GCW. - Multiple modes. BFX Conquest, BFX Hero Assault, BFX Hero CTF, BFX Space Assault, BFX Space CTF. (No BFX CTF due to compatibility issues.) - Online compatible. BFX works online now. - German language support, and every other language is localized in English. - Greatly reduced file size. The BFX 1.0 download weighed in at a hefty 379MB. This version is about 1/3 the size. Very little content has been cut, and a lot has been added. The main file size decreases are a result of hugely overhauling the internal structure of the mod, and removing unused files. - Localizations. All units have proper names, as do the weapons. - Awards have been restored. NOTE: Not the award weapons, just the ability to earn awards. - Clone Wars mode is available on Hoth and Endor, and Galactic Civil War mode is available on Geonosis. - The AI counts and reinforcements have been increased on maps according to their size. Hoth and Kashyyyk, for example, have about a hundred units on the field at any given time, and have much more reinforcements. - Many new weapon models. New grenades, new rifles, new lightsaber hilts, etc. - All weapons and lasers do more damage, and lasers travel faster. - Higher-resolution skins. One example: if you've played BFX 1.0, go play Utapau CW in this version and notice the difference in the clones. - Most weapons have visible recoil now, and weapons with ammo can also overheat after prolonged firing. - The "Overheated!" message has been changed to "Energy Depleted!" so it doesn't look out of place on certain weapons. - The bug that caused firing a buff to lock up all your weapons is gone. - The AT-ST bug is gone. - A few new grenade effects. Also, the grenades now have a small blinking light instead of glowing. - Force push, force pull, melee attacks, and grenades can be charged for greater damage or area, and force powers have a charge-up effect. - A few force powers have new effects. - Every Jedi / Sith hero except Pilot Luke has four force powers. (Pilot Luke has Force Push and Pull, and 2 proton grenades) - Non-Jedi heroes are now much more powerful. - Jetpacks last much longer, but take a fair bit of time to recharge. - New jetpack effects, that actually look like fire. (Or plasma, depending on the unit.) - Most vehicle skins have been modified for increased contrast, sharpness, and movie-accurate colours. - Several starfighters have shielding. - Starfighters are about 20% faster. - Starfighter missiles do more damage, it was weird to watch a starfighter take a hit from a full clip of missiles and survive. They also have a nice trail effect. - Stealth blinks a lot less often, and lasts for 20 seconds before running out (assuming your stamina is full). - Flamethrowers are now secondary weapons. Note: You have to hold down the secondary fire button to fire the flamethrower, you can't just press it. - Jango Fett and the ARC Captain have dual pistols. - New blaster impact effect. Looks pretty good. - Vehicle missiles now cost ammo. Use a fusioncutter to replenish your vehicle's missiles. - Lightsaber combos have been modified so that the hero deflects while attacking. Also, deflect drains on a per-shot basis now, as opposed to draining energy over time. Blue lightsabers are a little darker in colour, too. - Stamina has been changed so that it restores a good deal less quickly, and is consumed at a lower rate, so you can sprint for longer. - Droids run a little slower than in BFX 1.0, for balancing purposes. - The Support class (8 points) has been replaced with the Assault class. It's a stronger version of the standard soldier, with more health, a rifle instead of a carbine, a commando pistol instead of a standard one, and more grenades. - The orbital strike ability has been removed from the binoculars. It was unbalanced, not to mention quite abnormal on indoor maps. A few recon units have orbital strike beacons that can be placed like a timebomb. - Many units have been modified or added - the Novatrooper, the Rebel Commando, the Covert Ops trooper, the Twilek Spy, etc. Enjoy! - ARC_Commander Known Issues: - Kit Fisto has been removed. The old skin looked very unprofessional, and the Conversion Pack model will not be released. - Boba and Jango Fett's flamethrower animation will stop playing after firing the flamethrower for a little while. - Repeated use of the orbital strike can crash your game, but this doesn't always happen. There is a bug in the game itself that causes this, which is probably why an orbital strike was omitted from the original SWBF2, yet appeared in both SWBF1 and Renegade Squadron. Long story short, I can't fix it. - You have to hold down the secondary fire button to fire the flamethrower, you can't just press it. It's either this or no animation. - Stealth has no HUD icon. - Dual pistols don't have a muzzle flash. Also... If you are bored with the normal heros, there are also much more heros, like durge with heavy blaster pistol, galtling gauntlet, jet pack, mines, and I beleve concussion granade. If you love the force unleashed, you would love that now Starkiller is in the utapau map for the Empire. It could also be noted that you could play Commander Cody, Commander Appo, and ARC captain and troopers! Just to let you know, many of the vehicles are now have first person view and ARC_Commander tried his best to make each vehicle as canonically correct as he can, examples include: *TIE fighters now just have laser cannons. *ARC-170 now has 3 positions: the pilot, co pilot/gunner, and tail gunner. *B-wing is likely the only bomber in the game, other than TIE bomber. *All starfighters except interceptors got regenerating shield. *CIS solider class is now B1 battledroid and B2s are now one of the special units. *And much more! You can download the mod here: Battlefront Extreme 2.2 Pictures Here's some screenshot of the game from Starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com. Category:Mod content Category:Pages Which Require Download Links